Alex's Fantasy
by Scarterror The Fallen
Summary: I imagined the Black Mercy episode alot diffrent...what if we saw Alex's heaven first before she went to Kara's?


**Hey dearies!**

 **Here is my brains baby on how the episode with the Black Mercy plant should have gone.**

 **Haha I am not in my sane mind right now as I am on some pain meds.**

 **Enjoy tho!**

* * *

As Alex closed her eyes and succumbed to the effects of the device that should link her to Kara's mind, she had a feeling of anxiety.

 _What if this didn't work?_

But she was already transported into the mind of Kara…

Or was she?

It was dark around her and it took a while for her eyes to adjust. When it did she saw she was standing in a rather large and luxurious home.

 _Was her heaven taking place on earth?_

She thought that Kara would want to be back on Krypton the most with her parents.

"Kara?" She called out as she made her way through the lower level of this strange place.

"Kara it's me Alex," she called again as she walked up the stairs and then smiled as she heard a shower being turned off in the nearby bedroom.

She grinned and jogged in. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words left.

In front of her stood a very naked Kara busy drying her hair. Kara turned and looked to Alex and smiled with a hint of surprise.

"Alex you're home early, I thought you'd be gone for another week or so," Kara smiled and walked over to Alex.

Alex reacted with a mad blush and held Kara at arm's length.

"Y…you're naked," she stammered.

"Well duh, I just got out the shower silly, now where is my 'hello' kiss?" Kara asked giving her half smile that scrunched up the side of her nose in a cute way.

Alex frowned, but none the less she gave Kara a kiss on the cheek. When she pulled away she saw a pout and a frown on Kara's face.

"What?" Alex asked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's not how you usually say hello," she murmured and Alex was confused.

"What does it matter this isn't real Kara, you're being manipulated by an alien called a Black Mercy," Alex explained, finally snapping out of her stunned stupor.

Kara laughed. It was the most beautiful sound Alex had ever heard.

"Alex there is no way an alien could even get remotely close to home without us knowing. Have you been doing all-nighters at the DEO again?"

Alex was more confused.

"I told you that you shouldn't work so much, I know you wane be the hero and save the world, but the world has Superman and seeing as I only get called for things in National City and anything in about a thousand mile radius, you don't have to work so hard. While I am still Kara and you're still just Alex instead of agent Danvers, I'd really like for us to just be Kara Danvers and Alex Danvers. The happiest married couple in all of National City," Kara smiled wrapping her arms around Alex's neck.

 _Wait, what?_

"Married?" Alex chirped.

"Yes, married. Have you been secretly experimenting again? The last time was dangerous enough Alex!" Kara scowled.

 _Is this really what Kara wants?_

Something didn't make sense to Alex. She has known Kara for so long, and besides…this was more what she wanted.

Alex frowned. Why does this feel so comfy to her?

Alex's mind blanked.

Why was she here again?

"Kara…"

"Mhm?" Kara smiled up to Alex. "What is it love?"

Alex shook her head.

"Something to do with…a plant…and…not being reality," Alex said slowly and Kara giggled.

"Maybe you're just tired let me relieve some stress for you," Kara purred and kissed Alex softly. Alex wanted to push her away for some reason, but could only grip Kara's hips tightly.

 _This is heaven._

Alex kissed back while something was nagging at the back of her head, but for once she just wanted to feel like she could relax and have what she wants.

And she wanted Kara.

She wanted her so bad, but…

 _But…what?_

They pulled apart for breath.

"Wow that was intense," Kara breathed and Alex felt some kind of pride that she could have that effect on the Kryptonian.

That nagging sensation came back again and Alex though she saw Kara's eyes go black for a moment.

But it was enough to snap her out of her hazed state.

"No, this isn't real. Kara this isn't real you need to reject this fantasy!" Alex yelled and shook the younger girl.

Kara chuckled and her eyes turned completely black and her voice depends.

"This isn't Kara's fantasy," the thing in Kara's skin said and pushed Alex away making her stumble and hit her head against the side of a night stand.

Alex woke up to the face of Kara's mother as she wore a robe in front a grey stone pedestal. She looked to the side and saw Kara stand with a much younger Clark Kent and a man that she presumed to be Kara's father.

Alex tried to stand, but found she was held onto her knees buy two guards.

"Kara, please listen! This isn't real! Come back to reality, come back to earth, come back to me!" Alex cried and stood forcing herself out of the grips of the guards. Luckily here they held no power and where mere human.

She pleaded some more, but had to fight off the guards as she tried to make it to Kara.

"We're sisters Kara! I can't lose you please! You have to trust me!" Alex pleaded some more as the Astra look alike held Kara to her and tried to dispel the things she said.

A bright white light appeared over Alex and she clung to the stands under her. Kara broke free and tried to reach for Alex's hand while being pulled back by her supposed family. There was a bright flash and Alex awoke.

She yanked the device off her head and started yelling at Hank.

"Why did you pull me out? I was about to bring her back!"

The more everyone tried to explain to her that no one pulled her out the more she yelled.

Eventually they go through to her and they turned to Kara.

"It didn't work," Alex heard someone say and she started to panic till Win pointed out that it did and Kara woke up as the plant thing crawled away while shrivelling up.

Alex hugged her sister as tightly as she could, but now she felt weird whenever looking at Kara.

She now knows that she wants more and that scares her, but for now she won't tell anyone that she had been in her own fantasy before going into Kara's. This little secret had to stay hers and she'd be damned if Hank read her mind right now.

* * *

 **Well that happaned...**

 **My mind made this look so much cooler...**

 **Oh well!**

 **X3**


End file.
